Une nuit douce et glacée
by bluerepublic
Summary: C'était un soir comme les autres... Elsa se retrouva seule et Jack l'observait... Mais cette fois, il décida de tenter sa chance. Pour lui... mais surtout pour elle.


C'était un soir comme les autres dans la demeure royale d'Arendelle.

Le roi et la reine étaient occupés, Anna parcourait le château de haut en large et Elsa... Elsa était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Et comme d'habitude, elle se maudissait.

"Pourquoi _elle_, se demandait-elle souvent.

Pourquoi les choses n'auraient pas pu être normales?

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre.

Ses pouvoirs augmentaient de plus en plus chaque jour et bientôt, elle n'arrivera plus à les contrôler... Elle fonçait droit dans le mur, elle ne pouvait rien faire... A part penser à la collision, à la chute, à la destruction... A la _mort_.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Pourquoi était-ce ainsi? Pourquoi le destin l'avait-il maudite à jamais?

Elle se sentait si seule face à la vie... Personne ne pouvait la comprendre... Personne.

Le sol commença à geler et elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la regardait pleurer.

Ça faisait des années qu'il était là...

Il voulait la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle n'est pas un monstre comme beaucoup pourront le croire...

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas, lui l'Esprit de l'Hiver, lui, celui qui était comme elle..._Maudit._

Pourtant, il avait tenté sa chance maintes fois... Mais en vain.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Ma douce Elsa...

Il était fasciné par son pouvoir... Il savait qu'elle ferait de belles choses avec... Il savait qu'un jour, elle trouverait l'équilibre. Parce que le malheur n'était pas infini.

Mais jusque là, elle souffrait et remettait en question sa vie chaque soir.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait retenter sa chance et même s'il réussissait pas, il devait continuer.

Pour lui... Et surtout pour elle.

* * *

Elsa sentait que quelque chose était différent ce soir.

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Peut-être était-ce l'air qui avait changé... Il était plus froid que d'habitude, un peu plus sombre.

-Elsa, chuchota une voix grave mais douce malgré elle.

Elle sursauta et regarda dans toutes les directions.

Il n'y avait personne.

-Elsaaaaa...

A qui appartenait cette voix qui l'appelait? Était-elle en train de devenir folle? Elle commença à avoir peur...

-N'aie pas peur, ma petite Elsa... Je suis là, avec toi.

Elle sentit le vent froid de l'hiver lui engouffrer le visage.

-Elsa...

Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue, comme si une main invisible caressait celle-ci.

Elle recula, horrifiée.

-Mais qui êtes-vous, cria-t-elle. Partez d'ici, s'il vous plaît, juste, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, laissez-moi tranquille!

Elle recommença à pleurer.

* * *

"Non, non et non"

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur pourtant...

Il se retrouva interdit devant elle.

Il se maudissait. Était-il un monstre pour elle?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire... Mais il devait se décider rapidement.

Alors il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et fit la chose qui lui paraissait la plus évidente, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite...

* * *

Elle avait senti que l'inconnu se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle sentait son souffle froid, elle savait qu'il était là.

Elle s'attendait à tout... Sauf à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Elle voulait à tout prix rompre cette emprise... Mais elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de cet illustre fantôme!

Elle ferma les yeux.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus montré de l'affection... Depuis l'accident d'Anna, plus personne ne se souciait d'elle, plus personne ne l'aimait... Sauf cet inconnu. Mais elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle était un monstre. Et qu'elle ne méritait pas cette affection. Elle ne méritait rien, elle méritait juste de mourir.

Elle rouvrit donc les yeux et vit une chevelure blanche.

Elle était si _brillante_.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Alors elle repoussa l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs.

Il fut surpris et commença à la fixer.

Il avait la peau pâle et des yeux bleus profonds.

Il était _si_ _beau_.

"Non Elsa, non..."

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, demanda-t-il d'un ton déçu.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient trop perturbants pour elle.

-Je ne suis qu'un monstre...

Et elle s'écarta encore plus de lui... Enfin, elle essaya mais il lui attrapa la main.

-Non Elsa, dit-il. Tu as tort... Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'es pas ce qu'ils te disent que tu es...

Il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent enfin.

Il lui déposa un fin baiser sur son front.

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

L'inconnu eut un maigre sourire.

-Maintenant, lui dit-il, dors. Je sais que tu ne dors pas beaucoup...

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose.

-J'ai toujours été là Elsa... Tu n'es pas seule... et tu ne le seras jamais.

Elle semblait tout d'un coup fatiguée, comme si elle venait de se rappeler toutes ces nuits où elle regardait le plafond, toutes ces nuits remplies de cauchemars...

Elle regarda ce garçon et se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom...

-Je m'appelle Jack Frost, lui dit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Jack Frost... Ce nom lui sembla magnifique, sorti tout droit d'un conte de fées.

Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser mais sa tête semblait peser une tonne et ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est endormie dans les bras de Jack Frost qui la porta au lit et veilla sur elle jusqu'au lever du soleil.

-Je reviendrai ce soir, je te le promets, lui dit-il. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Et il partit dans la lueur du petit matin.

—

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin, Elsa se sentit _différente_.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait un ami.

* * *

**Hey tout le monde :D ^^**

**Ca va bien? :) (je suppose que oui mais on sait jamais x) )**

**Voilà donc pour ma fiction x) **

**C'est ma toute première fic' et je la trouve très cliché personnellement xD (même si on m'a dit que ça allait x) )**

**J'espère quand même que ça vous ait plu ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à laisser des reviews et à partager la fanfic' x)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine :D**

**(et bonne année vu que je sens que ma fiction suivante ne sortira pas avant 2015)**

**Bisous :)**


End file.
